Steve Coogan
Steve Coogan (1965 - ) Screenwriter/producer Film Deaths *''Tropic Thunder[[Tropic Thunder (2008)| '(2008)]] [Damien Cockburn]: Killed in an explosion when he steps on an abandoned land mine in the jungle; his severed head is shown afterwards as Ben Stiller plays with it (thinking it's a special-effects prop). (Played for comic effect.) *The Look of Love (2013) [Paul Raymond]: Dies (off-screen) several years after the film ends; his death is revealed in the closing text. *Minions (2015; animated) [Professor Flux / Tower Guard]: In a dual role, "Professor Flux" is accidentally killed when one of his duplicate future selves hits his original self in the head while carrying an heavy invention, thus erasing his future copies from existence. (Played for comic effect; "Tower Guard" survives the film.) *Holmes & Watson (2018)' [''Gustav Klinger]: Stabbed in the back when Ralph Fiennes throws a knife at him as Steve is about to reveal his secrets; he dies after telling Will Ferrell that he's been stabbed in the back, then that he's "Literally been stabbed in the back" when Will misunderstands (Played for comic effect). TV Deaths * Tales from the Crypt: The Kidnapper (1996) [Daniel]: Beaten to death by an angry mob after trying to kidnap a baby for Julia Sawalha. * Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible: Curse of the Blood of the Lizard of Doom (2001) [Dr. Donald Baxter]: Having transformed into a giant lizard, he is shoved into an incinerator by Nia Roberts and burnt to death. * Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible: And Now the Fearing... (2001) [Denham Denham]: Chased by a faceless tramp, he runs out into the middle of the road and is hit by a car driven by Robin Lermitte and Felicity Montagu. (Although a nightmare, it turns out afterwards, the character is actually dead, trapped in limbo, Amicus-style.) * Dr. Terrible's House of Horrible: Voodoo Feet of Death (2001) [Lester Crown]: His possessed killer feet cause him to fall off the roof but Sarah Alexander attempts to hold onto him. However, the feet become detached and Lester falls to his death to the ground below. Noteworthy Connections * Brother of Brandan Coogan (TV host) and Martin Coogan (musician) Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Coogan, Steve Coogan, Steve Coogan, Steve Coogan, Steve Coogan, Steve Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Ben Stiller Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Siblings Category:Actors who died in Michael Winterbottom Movies Category:History Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Tropic Thunder Category:The Secret Life of Pets Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Animated death scenes Category:Musical Stars Category:British Independent Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Columbia Stars Category:Paramount Stars